onifleetfandomcom-20200214-history
The Magnus
The Magnus is a massive space Station constructed by the Immoruti Imperium. It was declared by the Lorem Ipsum as a massive construct used as a secondary option for living off world. It also serves at the busiest star port and shipyard outside the galaxy. However, secretly is holds a device strikingly similar to the Townes. The Station The station is a one of kind unique space station. It was built over a course five years intergrating the Imperiums capital worlds moon (which was just a massive asteriod caught in its orbit) into a a massive shipyard, mining, commercial, metropolis. Quadrants: To represent the style that the imperium uses to cover up many of its inner workings the entire moon was converted into a few Quadrants which contained up to a thousand levels each. Seta: Quadrant Seta was term used define the exterior shipyards that existed on the surface of Magnus as well as all levels part of the Shipyards and manufacturies nearly 15 miles below the surface. Meta: Quadrant Meta is the Layer beneath Quadrant Seta and contains an absence of floors save for massive support structures that make up the internal mainframe of the Station. These mainframe supports are cloaked in phased state allowing ships to pass through them. besides an atomsphere the ceiling of this metropolis layer is a massive holoscreen that creates a sky image as well as a sun. At night time the nebula and the stars are projected through giving a brillant night every night. Below this absence and the "ceiling" is a large metropolis that wraps around what would have been the moons mantle. the city's population is said to be over 23 billion and even the lowest levels of this planet are kept spottlessly clean. Crimes commited on the are undertaken by a thought police which are said to be made up of hundreds of psychicly tuned indivuals who can with ease read and analyze the minds of the criminal verfiing that they commited the crime. Criminals are then taken to the Quadrant below to serve their sentence. Indis: Quadrant Indis is a massive manufactory beneath the Meta Quadrant. While few citzens actually work in this level prisoners and criminals are forced to work for days, weeks, months, and even years as part of their sentence under grueling conditions in extremely hot and dangerous conditions, thankfully the Imperium isn't as cruel as other societies are to their prisoners and makes sure that while they serve out their sentence they recieve high quality food, emergency medical attention for injuries that occur on the job, and for Entertainment a mental reconditioning program that nearly removes all aggression from the prisoners as well as making them less inclined to returning to crime after their release. For every prisoner freed after their sentence only one in a hundred million return back to a life of crime. The Indis manufactures a large amount of the parts required for the Imperium's starships as well as the parts for many of their military and civilian products as well. what prisoners can't do the manufactury itself is practically a single massive automated machine with massive 5 mile high blast furnaces and foundries designed to make products by the the Teraton every minute. Zeta: Quadrant Zeta is a the central power grid and reactor facility as well as the chief mining quadrant on Magnus. The massive ion reactors which are powered by an unknown fuel of the like not seen within the galaxy, many species often ask where the Imperium gets the materials as well as the the fuel for their massive fleets and the answer to this sounds unbelievable but it comes from not just the mines on this world but from all over the empire through transdimensional gateways which allow miners to merely walk through and mine on an immense planet in another universe. This is where the Imperium get its unknown fuel and many of its strange elements. Below this quadrant is a classfied quadrant where the device very simialr to the Townes lies. The Device The final quadrant below Zeta is actually a massive machine that can create an effect extremely similar to the Townes. In the event of a massive invasion the device can activate affecting sending its technology shut down across the inner fabric of space on a galactic level. Any technology not operating on an Imperium Frequency is instantly shut down whether used on ships or in the internal bodies of other species instant shut down occurs. The device has a range limit affecting an entire galaxy but not beyond it. There are a total of three of these devices as 6 Imperium planets exist in three galaxies. The Lorem Ipsum declared that this device can only be used in defense and has no projection abilities in terms of an offensive weapon. Because of the Thought Police and advanced miniversions of this device along Imperium corriders, espionage to learn whether the project is in fact, fact or a bluff still remains a mystery as even the most skilled epspionage agents are detected and neutralized and then sent back to their orgins with a stern warning. Another project also is being done here regarding the transdimensional mining operations including a massive construction project in the excavated mines of the immense world beyond the trandimensional gatways. The idea is to use this world as a last escape for the entire population of the the Imperium a safe haven where the UGI and the rest of the Galaxy could never reach them an area so far beyond the galaxy that nobody could ever mess with them again. "I will do everything in my power both understandable and un-understandable to protect the people who came with me to this galaxy and to our colonies because they stil believed in me. I will not rest until everylast citzen of our imperium is safe beyond the reach of the UGI forever which even now are planning our demise, do i beleive they wish to annhilate everything we have built out here, yes i do. Do i believe that they will will wipe out every citzen even the children of the generation who pledged loyality to me, yes i do. Do i know personally that they will go on trying for ever trying to make me pay for every single sin of the Infamous Corporate War to the ends of the universe, YES I DO!!! " "I will not believe their lies that their missile test was actually intended as an assualt against our people. If we are to be free of their shadow then i will find a way to do it without having to cause another war. But mark my words it has been 140 years since the Corporate War and in that time we have advanced our society beyond the technology few can boast, we have captured hundreds of Atrox ships and destroyed hundreds of their fleets. We have added their technology to ours through the means of which few have ever achieved. If it comes down to War against the UGI which i pray not, it will result in the complete and total annhilation of their existance." "I pray we may never see that war but if we do they surely have weapons capable of destorying entire regions, and if they do have that then i will be forced to use a weapon far worse than any weapon before or since even if it means the death of every single being in an entire galaxy. I will do this to protect my people to the very and final end, so help me God!" the Lorem Ipsum a year after the UGI Missile "accident". The device he spoke of may be the single most simple weapon in existance but it may also be the most devastating weapon of all time. See: Kalminite regarding State(s). Look Under Plasmic. 719_max.jpg|The Zeta Power Facility PE-Travers_03.jpg|Meta Level epic_sci_fi_art__imaginefx_tutorial__by_moonxels-d4xtmbc.jpg|Seta Quadrant Shipyards Sci-fi-Art-Alex-Ruiz-The-Drill.jpg|Meta Seta Capital of Magnus between both Quadrants. XihWH.jpg|The Streets of Meta Category:Immoruti Imperium